


Modern Royalty

by Caulscott4ever



Category: Dreamy Days in West Tokyo (Visual Novel), Scandal in the Spotlight (Video Game), True Love Sweet Lies (Visual Novel), スイートルームで悪戯なキス | Kissed By the Baddest Bidder, 上司と秘密の2LDK | Our Two Bedroom Story, 恋してしまった星の王子 | Star-Crossed Myth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caulscott4ever/pseuds/Caulscott4ever
Summary: Alex was your average teenager, a good student, her life was normal. All her ducks in a row until she makes a wish and it changes her life forever. Ichigo, a normal boy until someone arrives on his door step, telling him that his entire life was a lie and that he was being called upon. Alex and Ichigo team up with the intention to find out if they were related but find out a lot more than what was intended.





	Modern Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of school work, mostly biology. Knew I had to get this up, hope you have a good read and like it. ^^

Alex threw her bag onto her bed and herself as well, she rested her eyes for a moment before opening them, it was New Years eve and she had spent the day with her best friend but she still had homework. She left Ai at the café and came home, Alex sat up on her bed, soon it would be midnight, the countdown was only four hours left until the New Year, 2014. She got out her homework which she completely dreaded, it was painful to even have homework even on breaks. She had lived alone since a little after her fifteenth birthday, someone had rented her an apartment and put food on her table, Alex had no clue as to who it was. It was ten minutes to midnight when she had finally finished all her homework, she packed it back in her bag and stood up, stretching. She turned on the TV and stepped outside to watch the night sky, minutes finally passed and it was only a few seconds to midnight as she chanted the numbers on the count down. Just as the new year rang in, a shooting star shot across the sky and she closed her eyes and started wishing, after she finished her mumbling, she opened her eyes and sighed disappointedly. She trekked back inside and closed the door, with a flash of bright light, she closed her eyes once again, a deafening noise and then nothing, it was pin drop silent. A man had suddenly appeared in the middle of her living room and she panicked, grabbing a nearby pencil, holding it behind her back as the man looked at her. He was dressed in the weirdest outfit she had ever seen in her fifteen years of living, and he had dark blue hair, it was fascinating to her.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my home?"

 

"I'm here to grant your wish, come here."

"What? No."

"I'm not going to hurt you, trust me."

She bit her lip and winced as she dropped her pencil, she stepped forward a bit, he held out his hand and she stared at it. He sighed, getting a little impatient.

 

"Touch my hand and I'll grant your wish."

 

"My wish isn't grantable."

 

"It is when you actually have family left. You do, you wished for family, now you'll get to meet the last few remaining members of said family."

 

She took a couple cautious steps in his direction and held onto his hand, he snapped his fingers and pulled her close as she yelped. She was suddenly floating mid-air and was scared out of her mind, she held onto him and he managed to keep a calm expression on his face, when they started moving was when she had gotten worse. She looked a little nauseous from what he could see from the corner of his eye and he spotted the house. They began their descent, the moment their feet touched ground, she pulled away and leaned over, he watch as she waited to vomit and when nothing came out she stood up straight again.

 

"Where are we?"

 

"Kochijōji."

 

"Still in Musashino right?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Still, this is kind of far from home."

 

"The house is right there, there is where he lives. Go on, I'm leaving." She had turned to look but when she went to ask him how she would get home, he was gone, she freaked and walked up to the house, she knocked and the door opened.

 

"And who might you be?"

 

"I'm Alex," She didn't even know who lived here, she hoped he wouldn't ask her who she was there for, that could be disastrous 

 

"Are you one of Ichigo's friends?"

 

"Uh Ichigo! Yeah, kind of." She bit her lip as the older boy called out and when -who she assumed was- Ichigo came to the door, the older boy left.

 

"Who are you?"

 

"Alex, Alex Sato. Could I maybe come in? I'm freezing."

 

"Sure."

 

She took off her shoes the moment she stepped inside and put on the slippers next to the door. She pulled her sweater closer to her as the boy led her down the hall and into the kitchen, she sat after he asked her to and she realized she had no clue what to say. How could they even be related?

 

"So, Alex, why are you here?" He took the cautious approach and she ran her fingers through her hair.

 

"I think we're related."

 

"Yeah," he snorted, "Right, why are you really here? Did one of my friends put you up to this?"

 

"Um, no, they didn't. I don't even know your friends."

 

"Okay, seriously, why are you here?"

 

"Seriously, I think we're related."

 

"Why? How?"

 

"Well for starters.. we have the same surname."

 

"Sato is one of the most common surnames- wait, I didn't tell you what my surname was."

 

"You didn't have to."

 

"How did you know?"

 

"That it was Sato? Lucky guess." She shrugged but could tell he was really getting frustrated with her and what he would call bullshit.

 

"What else do you know?"

 

"Nothing much." Then his parents walked into the room and passed through, briefly greeting her.

 

"Except that you don't look like your 'parents' at all."

 

"Okay, yeah, I think I was adopted." She gave him a questioning look by shooting up her eyes brows in mock surprise, he rolled his eyes and huffed.

 

"Alright, I was adopted. I found the papers, they still don't know."

 

"See, now you're working with me. You gotta work with me."

 

"I still don't see how we're related, we don't look similar at all."

 

"I think that's a lie Ichigo," She tugged on a strand of her hair and he glared at her, she frowned.

 

"How did you get here anyway?"

 

"That's not important."

 

"How old are you? And why are you hell bent on finding out if we're related?"

 

"I'm fifteen-"

 

"Fifteen, wow. New record." She returned the glare as he leaned forward, becoming a little more interested than before.

 

"Let me finish Ichigo! I'm sure that we're related because I wished on a star and it led me here."

 

"You wished on a star and it led you here? You're crazy."

 

"What was the name of the orphanage?"

 

"I don't remember, it was here in Tokyo."

 

"The one I was living in up until recently was here in Tokyo too."

 

"But that doesn't mean anything."

 

"The adoption papers, what name did they say?"

 

"I how am I supposed to remember? I saw the papers on my eleventh birthday. Almost seven years ago."

 

"We'll get our hands on them."

 

"And then what? Huh?"

 

"And then I'll show you, I know for a fact that we're related."

 

"You're shameless."

 

"I don't have any parents, I only have someone paying for my books. I want my parents to get to know them."

 

"Yeah whatever,"

 

"Help me find my parents, or our parents, and I'll leave you alone if we're not related. Deal?"

 

He gave her a skeptical look before holding out his hand.

 

"Deal. But it's only to get you away from me, understand that."

 

"Thanks!"

 

"You're annoying."

 

"Bed time Ichigo, is your friend staying here?" Ichigo gave her a look and she nodded, he nodded and called out to his sibling. "Yeah, she is."

 

"I'll go fix the guest room."

 

Little did they know that this was just the beginning, and that they were in for a hell of a ride.


End file.
